Going Straight
by CieloisSilvazeKlaine
Summary: When Blaine dates Rachel, Kurt decides to date Brittany again to give him a taste of his own medicine.


**Brittana at the beginning but Klaine at the end. Blaine/Kurt, Brittany/Santana, Blaine/Rachel, and Kurt/ Brittany/**

* * *

"Ohmigod. Yes, My dolphin!" Brittany said as she hugged Kurt. As they both just giggled. Santana passed by, and Brittany glomped her.

"My dolphin and me are going out again!" Brittany said as she giggled, again.

Santana froze.

"Wait, what?" Santana asked, glaring at Kurt.

"Well, I..." Kurt scratched his head, nervously.

Santana glared at him even more.

"So you just decide to date my girl and you can't even give me a straight answer!"

"Well, I, just, I..." Kurt said, even more nervous.

"'Do you love her, huh?"

"Santana, I-"

"No! Damn you! I don't think you see her the way I do! As the beautiful, smart, funny, and sexiest girl I've meet!"

Kurt covered his mouth in shook at her words, as Brittany did the same.

Santana froze, as she noticed everyone else was listening, "I-I'm so sorry... I have to go..." She ran away.

"Santana! Wait up! Please just wait!" Kurt yelled going after her, Brittany following.

" 'Tanny! Wait!"

Santana ran into a near-by empty class room.

Kurt and Brittany ran to her side.

She glared at them.

"Why don't you two just go make out?"

"Santana, I love you, too." Brittany whispered.

She looked up her eyes red and puffy.

Brittany slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Kurt clapped.

"That was adorable."

Santana eyed him up and down.

"So... why did you want to date my girl?" Santana asked slightly embarrassed.

Kurt sighed, "Well, Blaine, remember him?"

Santana nodded.

"Well, he is dating... Rachel.."

Brittany gasped, "I thought he was a dolphin!"

"That's sad. Berry? What the hell?" said Santana.

Kurt laughed, "Anyway, he is trying to see if he is bi. So I wanted to make him jealous... Sorry Britt. "

Santana stared at him for a moment, "If you want then... okay..." she said quietly narrowing her eyes.

Kurt's face lite up, "Thank you so much!"

Kurt paused, "But what about the people that heard you...?"

Santana looked up and smiled, "I want to come out. I have wanted to, it seems hard but I can make it through if Britt's with me. So, um... thank you.."

Kurt grinned from ear to ear.

"But if you touch her, I will kill you."

"Okay."

* * *

_Hey sorry Blaine. I just wanted to ask if you want to double date since you inspired me to try and find myself. My girlfriend is Brittany, from McKinley. She is a part of the New Directions. _

Blaine's eyes widened at the text,_ Kurt? With a girlfriend. Weird._ Blaine felt odd about it but agreed. _  
_

* * *

Rachel, Blaine, Kurt and Brittany, all showed up at BreadStix.

"So, you guys are back together?" Rachel asked.

Blaine looked at her confused and them back at them.

Brittany grinned and kissed Kurt's cheek, "Yep! My dolphin isn't a dolphin, anymore!"

Blaine, once again looked confused.

"What?"

"Dolphins are gay sharks. Stupid. " Brittney scolded him.

Kurt giggled, and kissed Brittany on the cheek.

Blaine felt weird. _Was it ... jealousy? No, no. That can't be it... right?_

Kurt stood up and said, "I'm going to the restroom. Be right back." Kurt blew a kiss to Brittany before he started walking away.

Blaine stared at him admiring the way Kurt's ass moved when he walked._  
_

"Fuck..." Blaine murmured quietly before getting up, and walking away, following him.

Once Kurt made it to the bathroom he splashed water on his face.

He cupped some water and took a sip before spitting it back into the sing.

Blaine then walked in, unnoticed by Kurt.

"Fuck." Kurt whispered and pulled out his Carmex.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked him, walking closer to him.

Kurt carefully applied the Carmex to his chapped lips, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, dating the girl." Blaine said.

Kurt scoffed, "Look whose mad now."

Blaine sighed, "Kurt..."

"Don't 'Kurt' me. Fuck you Blaine. Fuck. You. I finally find someone like me and now you want to change that? Who are you to break my heart? FUCK YOU!" Kurt yelled, close to tears.

Blaine looked confused, "What the hell do you mean?"

Kurt growled, "I mean I like you a lot. I fucking want you to call me your boyfriend! I-I... I'm so stupid. Thinking someone like you would date someone like me..." Tears rolled down his face.

Blaine walked closer to Kurt, and wrapped his arms around him.

Blaine leaned in closer and closer to his face.

Kurt closed his eyes, and moved in closer, closing that gap between their lips.

Fireworks.

Blaine groaned and pushed harder against his lips, licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Kurt shyly opened his mouth.

Blaine's tongue danced with Kurt's, and Kurt moaned, tangling his hand in Blaine's hair.

Blaine giggled and pulled away.

"You are so adorable." Blaine whispered, leaning his mouth towards his ear.

Kurt blushed, "So..."

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt grinned, "Of course."

The left BreadStix hand in hand.

Blaine sending a text to Rachel telling him that they are no longer dating. And Kurt sent a text to Brittany telling her that he has Blaine now.

They were both so happy.

* * *

**Kurt and Blaine ditched on the bill!**


End file.
